disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna's Haunted Castle (Mystic Masion Hoilday)
It is in Disneyland England and Disneyland Williamsburg. It is a ride based off the My Little Pony Episode "Luna Eclipsed" and the host is Zecora (at Disneyland Williamsburg), or the Ghost host at the famous Haunted Mansion (at Disneyland England). It will be opened during October (for Halloween), till November (after Thanksgiving). Ride Summary Both versions are diffrent but are the same attraction. Ride Line Disneyland Williamsburg: You enter in the gates of Luna's Haunted Castle. The Mystic Manor is completly decked out with Nightmare Night decorations. The tune is playing a lower pitched version of The Haunted Mansion Music Box. It shows the Nightmare Moon, headless horse, and Discord statues. At night, there is a light that shows all sorts of colors at fog surrounding the enterance, and at the walls, the show projections of evil mean eyes, whisping ghost, and lightling that reveals Pincess Luna's shadow. Disneyland England: The enterance gate, instead of brick supports, they are fiberglass pumpkins that light up at their eyes and mouth. They play the same tune (a deeper pitched version of the Haunted Mansion Music Box). There is a statue of the headless horse and Nightmare Moon. At night, there is light of green at fog surrounding the enterance, and at the walls, they show projections of whisping ghosts. Preshow Disneyland Williamsburg: Like the end of the second preshow of Stitch's Great Escape, they take you thru a hall. You enter thru the doors and walk trough the halls, there you see two doors at the left and right side, inside they have a strecthing room. Zecora introduces herself, at the picture, they reveal her flahing eyes by a flash of lightling. You enter in the stretching room. Zecora thinks if this room is stretching or not, also, she gives you this challenge if you think you're about to escape. But Luna has a Nightmare Night trick, she uses her magic to come out of the moon, and by a crack of lightling, Luna appears, "Ha ha ha ha, HAPPY NIGHTMARE NIGHT EVERYPONY!". Luna used her "Royal Canterlot Voice". Disneyland England: You enter thru the manor doors, you see four dours as you're at the center of waiting for one of the four stretching rooms. The ghost host takes you to the preshow. You enter in a strecthing room. Like the Disneyland Williamsburg version, the ghost host gives you a challange. But he said "Never mind, I have got a treat, a really, chilling treat.", shows Luna's body out of a crack of lightling. Both versions show Princess Luna's body out on the top of the room, and have the Haunted Mansion Foyer music but a bit deeper. Ride Disneyland Williamsburg: After the preshow, you exit out and you go to the boarding station, while heading for the boarding station, you go thru a slow spinning tunnel with lasers and fog. You board you're Nightmare Buggy, you see haunted paintings of the past moon princess and evil queens and kings (like Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, and Discord). You see holograms of green ghost ponies (thanks the the green special magic by Zecora to tell the story of Nightmare Moon in Luna Eclipsed) walking around a room full of staircases that defy the law of physics (like the M.C. Esher paintings). Then you see a endless hallway, it has flying candels, pony skeletions, and wisping ghosts. Then you're Nightmare Buggy enters thru the room full of cages, the prison room in the castle, it looks like the cages of Rayman 2, even have the "Help" noises while you hear water dripping and ghostly breathing thru the air. Then as Madem Leota th floating crystal ball gives orders to ghost, goblins, ponies, and creatures to give people a haunting Nightmare Night. Then at the ballroom, people are celebrating Nightmare Night by a eeire, slower version of the Skylanders Christmas song "It's Christmas 4 Bad Guys 2!". Then at the attic, you see a colored wagon (just like the on at the episode, A Wagon of a diffrent color, in Bear in the Big Blue House) but looks rusted up, dusty, and it's filled with cute toy spiders but by Luna's magic, it looked real. Other stuff looked old too. Then there was Nightmare Moon's purple mane. Then at the graveyard, the people are also celebrating Nightmare Night. The tune that the are playing is the Skylanders Christmas song "It's Chirstmas 4 Bad Guys 2!". After the graveyard scene, Luna appears as her Nightmare Moon coustume. "Ha Ha Ha Ha, We have expceted you in our castle, we hope you have a good time in our castle, and HAPPY NIGHTMARE NIGHT, HA HA HA HA!!!". Disneyland England: After the preshow, you go thru a long hall if you entered in the back doors to the preshow. You board you're Nightmare Buggy. You see a room full of haunted paintings. Then you see the same statue of Nightmare Moon but it turns green and starts having white eyes. Then you enter in a room full of stairs (please refer to the Disneyland Williamsburg). Then at the endless hall, it is a bit similar to the Twilight Zone intro. Then you go to the Madem Leota room, like the Disneyland England version, she tells everyone to give people a happy Nightmare Night. Then a ballroom celebreats Nightmare Night by playing a organ version of "This is Halloween.". Then at the top, you see a room full of stars, Luna appears on her green ghost form, "We meet in the graveyard." as she ghostly whispers then she disappears. Like in the Disneyland Williamsburg version, everyone is singing a tune of the Skylander song "It's Chirstmas 4 Bad Guys 2!", then Luna appears saying the same quote. The song's lyrics are: "It is Night-mare-Night." "Time for some scaring cheer!" "And just cuz were eeire, don't mean were mad that Nightmare Night is finally here!" "So we all like Nightmare Night too!" "There's no better hoilday!" "With Grim Grinning Ghost and the spirits are creeping so this is what we got to say!" Mechanics For the preshows, at Disneyland England, the strecthing room dosen't move, the effect goes up. In Disneyalnd Williamsburg, it is an elevator. At Disneyland Williamsburg, the spinning tunnel moves slowly so that way people don't get dizzy. Holography in this ride is a technique that enables a light field. The projectons at the top of the stretching room is not used by a projector. The cover is actually a Octogon shaped TV. Background Information *Some background ponies (such as Derpy Whooves) appears in this ride. *Here is some of the themeing that will look similar to the ride *Image 1 (The green magic stuff that is used in the ride): http://images.wikia.com/mlp/images/e/e5/Nightmare_Moon_Vision_1_S2E4.png *Image 2 (Screenshot of what happens at the the Octogon Screen at the Preshow): http://images.wikia.com/mlp/images/8/83/Princess_Luna_on_the_chariot_S2E04.png *Image 3 (Screenshot of what happens at the Octogon Screen at the Preshow): http://images.wikia.com/mlp/images/1/15/Luna%27s_face_illuminated_by_lightning_S2E04.png *Image 4: (Screenshot of the similar themeing in the enterance): http://images.wikia.com/mlp/images/d/d9/Twilight_%27we%27re_here%27_S2E4.png *Image 5 (Screenshot of the similar themeing in the enterance): http://images.wikia.com/mlp/images/d/d5/S2E04_Twilight_walking.png *Image 6 (Screenshot of what the mansion doors will look like in Disneyland England): http://images.wikia.com/mlp/images/0/0c/S2E04_Ponies_dancing.png *Image 7 (Luna's face if you do flash pictures XD): http://images.wikia.com/mlp/images/6/61/Luna_Angry_3_S2E4.png *I will upload more Category:Fanon Category:Attractions